Not Afraid of Mountains
by crazylittleelf
Summary: Criminal Minda/Fringe/Pundit RPF crossover.  Emily Prentiss/Olivia Dunham/Rachel Maddow.  Making vacation plans.


Olivia looked up from her laptop, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. She was sprawled on Rachel's couch, sneaking in a few moments of work during a weekend when all three of them were in the same city. The drive from Boston to New York was becoming familiar enough Olivia thought she could probably do it in her sleep.

Rachel was standing in front of her, hands on her hips, clearly waiting for an answer. Emily was in the kitchen, talking to Poppy.

Olivia licked her lips before answering. "I don't like boats."

Rachel's face became incredulous, lips quirking into something that was halfway between a grin and a frown. "How can you not like boats? You grew up in Jacksonville."

She shook her head slightly and frowned back. Rachel stepped closer, straddling Olivia's out stretched legs. Olivia closed her fingers around the edge of her laptop, anticipating it's impending removal from her possession. "What does that have to do with boats?"

"It's in Florida. It's… everyone in Florida likes boats."

Olivia wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun." Rachel stepped to the side and sat on the couch next to Olivia. She snuggled against her and Olivia smiled without even thinking about it. It was easy to smile here.

Emily dropped to the couch on the other side of Olivia. "What'll be fun?"

"You're both coming on vacation with me this year. We'll go fishing."

"Hmm." Emily tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully and watched Olivia for a moment. "Yeah, I can see that."

Olivia turned towards her and wrinkled her nose at Emily. "What?"

A smile spread over Emily's face. Rachel wiggled closer and slipped her hand between Olivia's back and the couch, tucking her fingers under Olivia's shirt. "Sure. It'll be fun."

"You don't like fishing." Olivia pouted a little, then smirked when Emily's eyes flicked to her lips.

The smile blossomed into a grin. "Who cares about fishing? If we get you on a boat, there's a good chance we'll get you in a bikini."

Olivia blushed.

Rachel brushed her fingers over Olivia's cheek. "So cute. When's the last time you had a vacation, anyway?"

"Um."

Emily pulled the laptop from Olivia's hands and moved it to the coffee table.

Olivia blinked at Rachel as she waited for an answer. "I took Ella to the amusement park… Uh… a while ago."

"Taking an afternoon off isn't a vacation."

She shrugged, and for a moment her chest felt tight. "I just... Where am I gonna go on vacation?"

Rachel nuzzled Olivia before kissing her cheek. "You're coming fishing with me."

"I don't really…"

Emily drew her feet up on the couch and turned to sit sideways. "Don't like fishing?"

"No, it's not that." Olivia trailed off and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

Rachel stage whispered across Olivia to Emily. "She doesn't like boats."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Really."

Olivia darted a glance at Emily, then frowned at the appraising look on the other woman's face.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"You know what."

"I'm just trying to work through my stunned disbelief that we've found a chink in the invincible Olivia Dunham's armor."

Olivia glared harder, but it was hard to maintain the look when Rachel scraped her teeth against Olivia's ear, before whispering, "Don't pay attention to her. She's a big bully." Rachel traced her tongue over the shell of Olivia's ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut, then snapped open when Emily touched the end of her nose. "You're afraid of boats."

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Really."

"I'm not." Rachel's free hand was creeping under Olivia's shirt, skating over her stomach. Olivia dropped her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. Rachel's hand was warm against her stomach, her body warm against Olivia's side. Emily's hand was resting on Olivia's thigh, thumb stroking slowly over the fabric of her pants. Olivia opened one eye. "Maybe a little."

Rachel circled her arms around Olivia and squeezed. "We don't have to go on a boat."

Olivia opened her other eye. "Pretty sure you can't go deep sea fishing without a boat."

"We can go fly fishing."

Emily kissed the corner of Olivia's mouth. "The ocean's overrated, anyway. You're not afraid of mountains, are you?"

"No." Olivia laughed and relaxed into their arms. Tucked between them, she felt safe, relaxed like she never felt when she was alone. "No, mountains are fine."


End file.
